Sombras Apasionadas
by Lily Klass
Summary: Sus mundos y sentimientos colisionan de una manera totalmente desconcertante, ninguno de ellos puede creer lo que esta pasando, pero cuando se dejan llevar por la lujuria ninguno de ellos puede dar un paso atrás. ¿Realmente serán felices juntos, aún habiendo daños colaterales?
1. El Comienzo

**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la famosa E.L. James.  
**

* * *

**Di NO al plagio. Esta historia solo está publicada aquí en FanFiction.**

* * *

Esta mañana me había levantado más temprano de lo común, había pasado por un café al Starbucks de la esquina de mi departamento, para luego tomar un taxi. Hoy me tocaba, como había dicho mi jefa un día completamente ocupado.

Cuando entro a mi oficina efectivamente la cantidad de papeles y manuscritos casi caían por el borde de la mesa. Suspiré, deje el bolso colgado en el perchero y me senté para poder disfrutar del café matutino y fortalecerme mentalmente para todo el trabajo que me esperaba.

Mientras daba sorbos y miraba por el gran ventanal, me di cuenta que en realidad amaba- odiaba mi trabajo, aunque llegase cansada todos los días al departamento, me gustaba la sensación de ser útil y poder tener la mente ocupada.

Llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando en esta editorial, ganaba más o menos lo que me gustaría, tampoco es que pudiese quejarme y pedir un aumento. Pero por el momento estaba conforme con lo que hacía. Desde que me había graduado mi mundo había dado un pequeño giro, me había mudado de la casa de mi mejor amiga a un departamento en pleno centro de Seattle, el guardarropa me agradecía el cambio de estilos y marcas pero por sobre todo era más feliz que nunca, aunque eso sólo fuese en el ámbito laboral.

Deseché el vaso y me dispuse a ordenar los manuscritos, ver cuáles eran los más urgentes y esperaba tener la suerte de encontrar alguno que valiese la pena.

- Buenos días, Ana- me saludan desde el umbral de mi oficina.

- Buenos días, Emilie- le respondo un poco asombrada, porque la hora ha pasado deprisa.

- Haz llegado más temprano de lo normal, ¿quieres un café?

- Hum… gracias, pero acabo de terminarme uno- asiente y se dirige a su escritorio.

A los pocos minutos entra un mensaje de Kate- mi mejor amiga- en mi móvil, me dice que me espera a las 12:30 en el restaurante frente a la editorial.

Vuelvo nuevamente a los escritos y doy gracias de que sólo sean los primeros capítulos, algunos están bien redactados y prometen ser quizás los futuros escritores famosos e inclusive ser best sellers. Hago un resumen de cada uno de ellos y me doy un descanso.

A las 8:30 las puertas de vidrio se abren y por ella entra la Señora Elena- mi jefa- con su paso decidido. Rubia, voluptuosa y hermosa creo que podrían ser los adjetivos que mejor la describen, a medida que ella camina la oficina cesa su trabajo momentáneamente para poder admirarla aunque sea de reojo. Es tan imponente en todos los sentidos.

- Anastasia- me llama con su voz filosa. Me preparo mentalmente para presentarme ante ella.

Salgo de mi oficina con la agenda, carpeta y mi celular. Dejo la carpeta en el escritorio caoba, ella lo lee y frunce el ceño.

- Esta redacción está muy bien, excelente trabajo Anastasia- suspiro de alivio y esbozo una discreta sonrisa- ahora esta carpeta se la mandas a Peter. Me da la espalda en su sillón de cuero, tomo la carpeta y salgo de su oficina.

Su "palacio- oficina" es hermosa, está decorada con pinturas antiguas y estanterías repletas de libros y revistas de moda. Con amplias ventanas y una espléndida vista.

En mi escritorio llamo a Peter para acordar la hora en que debo mandarle la carpeta. Peter Ackerman es el diseñador de las portadas y el favorito de la Señora Elena. Todo un capricho joven.

La mañana se me pasa rápido, haciendo llamados, acomodando la agenda de mi jefa y recibiendo recados. A las 12:25 salgo del edificio para encontrarme con Kate.

El restaurante estaba bastante concurrido, ella me hace señas desde el fondo del local.

- Ana, que gusto verte- nos abrazamos y me siento frente a ella.

- Hola Kate, te he extrañado.

- Yo también amiga, me has hecho falta desde que te fuiste del departamento.

- No seas mentirosa, eres autosuficiente.

- Lo sé, pero ahora no hay con quien reír- hace un puchero y yo sonrío- Ah! He pedido el almuerzo, una rica pizza a la napolitana, gaseosas y helado de vainilla de postre.

- Está bien- cómo siempre la autoritaria Katherine Kavanagh- ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

- ya sabes, de maravilla, aunque casi no duermo; ¿y tu jefa sigue igual de ogro?

- Hoy estuvo pasable, considerando que jamás saluda y no sonríe al personal.

- Sólo es una vieja amargada casada con un millonario- replica Kate.

Llega el almuerzo y el aroma de la pizza me abre el apetito, cuando he acabado mi porción y voy por el helado veo que se estaciona un lujoso auto negro fuera del edificio, mi jefa aparece por las grandes puertas de vidrio con su porte imponente y paso firme, del auto sale un hombre alto de pelo cobrizo y ella le da una sonrisa brillante- vaya, que ha sonreído-, se besan y suben al coche.

- Grey- dice Kate con desprecio siguiendo mi mirada.

El solo hecho de haberle visto la nuca y el pelo me produce un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo, ¿o será el efecto del helado?

- Son tal para cual- respondo.

* * *

**Vale! que he vuelto, después de casi 1 año sin publicar nada he retornado con esta historia, espero que les guste. Y bueno ya veremos que pasa con la trama y los personajes.  
****Besos!:3**


	2. Soledad

El llegar al departamento es cada día más difícil, ¿por qué?, porque nunca hay nadie allí. La soledad me invade instantáneamente al abrir la pesada puerta de madera. El piso se encuentra en el número 30 y las vistas son demasiado hermosas, es por eso que lo elegí.

Recuerdo que cuando tenía en mente mudarme me volví loca buscando anuncios de arriendo o venta de departamentos, visité bastantes pero lo que me importaba no era lo amplio del lugar sino más bien de las vistas que éste tuviese. Y cuando di con el indicado quedé maravillada y como estaba en venta, decidí comprarlo.

Mi piso es mi hogar literalmente, lo he decorado exquisitamente con pinturas, libros, algunas plantas y un mobiliario vanguardista y moderno. Lástima que no pase tanto tiempo como quisiera en el departamento, el trabajo está consumiendo mi vida por el momento.

Cuando entro el aroma a lavanda y limón inunda mi nariz, sé que la señora Morgan a estado aquí- es mi ama de llaves- y es un encanto de mujer, siempre llega antes de la hora para prepararme el desayuno, ordenar las cosas tiradas que dejo la noche anterior y limpiar las motas de polvo.

Dejo mi bolso en el sillón y voy a la cocina donde la señora Morgan, como todos los días, me deja una nota junto al refrigerador indicándome que ha dejado de cenar. ¿Ya les dije que es un amor?, no sé qué haría sin ella, posiblemente morirme de hambre.

Voy al dormitorio me cambio de atuendo a algo mucho más de estar en casa- pantalones anchos y una camiseta de tirantes- coloco la mesa y me dispongo a disfrutar de unos exquisitos ravioli cuatro quesos con una copa de vino blanco Chardonnay. Mi estómago agradece una comida caliente y ricamente sazonada.

Al terminar suspiro, nunca me imaginé que la soledad me pesara tanto, cuando estaba con Kate todo era mucho más ameno, nos dormíamos tarde contándonos lo que había sucedido en el día mientras nos tomábamos unas cuantas copas de vino, ahora bebo vino sola. He elegido esta vida, me digo a mí misma, no debo rezongar ni quejarme.

Al poner la cabeza en la almohada me quedo dormida de inmediato y pienso que quizás algo mejor está por venir.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente me despierta la voz de _Ashcroft_ cantando _History._

_I wander lonely streets, _

_behind where the old Thames does flow_

Sé por la canción que es José y una media sonrisa se posa en mis labios.

- Buenos días, preciosa.

- Buenos días, precioso- le contesto con la misma alegría.

- ¿Qué tal el trabajo?

- Bastante agotador, como siempre- suspiro.

Hay segundos de silencio.

- Ana, te extraño- me susurra.

- Yo también te extraño, la casa está demasiado sola sin ti. ¿Cuándo vuelves?

- Quizás en un mes más querida.

- ¿¡Qué!?- grito y me levanto rápidamente de la cama.

- Lo siento cariño, terminando aquí en Londres tengo que viajar a Rusia- su voz suena demasiado apenada.

- Pero me dijiste que volverías la otra semana- contesto caminando por la habitación de un lado a otro.

- Lo sé, pero me llamaron ayer y no me pude resistir a la oferta. Ana, es una gran oportunidad para mí.

- Bien, espero que te vaya estupendo y logres tu sueño José- no sé de dónde ha salido esa frialdad en mi voz.

- Sólo me llamas por mi nombre cuando estás enojada.

- Adiós.

Corto la llamada, miro por el gran ventanal el paisaje de la ciudad aún a oscuras y grito. Grito con todas mis fuerzas hasta que las lágrimas caen por mis mejillas.

Para que entiendan lo que siento ahora les explicaré que José Rodríguez es mi novio desde hace ocho meses, vivimos juntos- si es que se puede decir así-él nunca está en casa, desde que nos mudamos aquí sólo dos veces ha dormido en la cama conmigo.

¿Comprenden ahora mi problema?

Es fotógrafo y sé que es una gran oportunidad la que está viviendo pero ésta no es la vida que quiero para ambos.

Estoy dolida, furiosa y cansada de la situación, cada vez que hablamos pospone la llegada a casa, a veces siento que ni siquiera me ama.

Cuando miro el reloj digital en la mesita de noche marca las 6:45 de la mañana, no tengo sueño así que decido darme un baño, me tomo mi tiempo llenando la bañera, colocando velas, esencias y pétalos de rosa. Necesito amor, quizá yo misma me lo pueda dar.

Me desvisto y entro en el agua caliente, gimo de satisfacción y siento como mis músculos comienzan a relajarse. Mi mente vuelve a pensar en José y cuando nos conocimos en la Universidad, cuando me pidió ser su novia y nuestro primer beso; una punzada de dolor se asienta en mi pecho y muevo la cabeza para eliminar mis pensamientos.

Estoy frente al espejo y no me decido que conjunto elegir, hoy es viernes así que prefiero algo cómodo como mis jeans azules, tacones negros, una blusa color gris, una bufanda a juego y mi chaqueta de cuero negra. Me doy tiempo para maquillarme minuciosamente y tomarme el pelo en una coleta alta.

Al llegar a la cocina veo a la Señora Morgan.

- Buenos días Josephine.

- Buenos días señorita.

Deja sobre la encimera el té Twinings, le doy un sorbo y sonrío saboreando su sabor.

- ¿Quiere tostadas?- pregunta, mirándome con cariño.

- No gracias señora Morgan, comeré algo en el camino.

La verdad es que aún siento apretado el estómago y el dolor en el pecho sigue allí, pero lo reprimo. Miro la hora y me despido de ella, cojo mi bolso, tomo el ascensor y salgo del estacionamiento.

* * *

Son las 11:00 de la mañana, llevo dos cafés, nada de galletas ni pan y los ojos me están matando de tanto leer manuscritos. Me tomo un momento de descanso, reviso el correo y hay uno entrante de José. Tiemblo, no sé si abrirlo o no. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y pincho en el e-mail.

_**De: José Rodríguez.**_

_**Para: Anastasia Steele.**_

_**Asunto: Culpable.**_

_**Ana… sé que te he dejado sola por mucho tiempo y es injusto para ti, pero te pido que tengas paciencia, nunca quise que las cosas llegaran a este punto. Sabes que la fotografía es lo segundo más importante para mí, después de ti.**_

_**Por favor no me dejes fuera, no rehúyas de mí. Besos José.**_

Vale, ni siquiera un te amo pero me dijo que era importante para él, vuelvo a tener esa opresión en el pecho. ¿Cómo que no rehúya de él?, si es él quien no está nunca en casa.

Decido no responderle, ya he tenido bastante para comenzar el día.

Termino el segundo café y vuelvo toda mi atención al último manuscrito. Cuando los tengo listos, los imprimo y los guardo en las carpetas para llevárselos a mi jefa.

Al salir de la oficina me siento de mucho mejor ánimo. Kate me manda un mensaje recordándome que es viernes, es decir, una noche de chicas y de pasarlo bien.

Gruño porque lo único que quiero es descansar y no despertar, pero también sé que mi mejor amiga no lo dejará pasar. Así que ¡a emborracharse se ha dicho!

* * *

**He aquí el 2° capítulo, lamento la laaaarga espera :c  
**

**Espero- como siempre- que les guste :3 Besos! y dejen sus reviews!  
**


End file.
